metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Geega
The Geega is a flying creature from the Brinstar region on Zebes that mostly spawns from Air Holes. Description Their in-game sprites suggest they have a disproportionate body, as they have a relatively large head on a small body. The Geegas attack Samus by flying towards her with their large mouths open to harm her with their fangs. They are resistant to acid, as they can be seen rising out of pools filled with the substance in Metroid and its remake, Metroid: Zero Mission. Like all other bioforms which emerge from Air Holes, it is assumed that Geegas have colonies built within the structures where they infinitely spawn from. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "They come out through air holes and fly sideways. There are two types and the brown ones have twice the strength." 1986 manga "Flies out of the vents. As they are weak, it is easy to collect energy from them." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "It has horns with deadly poison, and charges at you with them. It often appears from vents." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Super Metroid Players' Guide ''"The Geega emerge from certain pipes in the complex. Usually, they're too quick to hit so it's best to memorise where they emerge and be ready to take evasive action." Cancelled'' Metroid Fusion'' appearance Geega sprites exist in the data of Metroid Fusion. The sprites (presented below) show Geegas with an unusual purple color scheme, as well as bat-like wings, spikes on their backs and enlarged claws. These different traits were undoubtedly caused by the X Parasites' DNA manipulation in their attempt to make the Geegas more fearsome and possibly stronger (as is the case with most of the X's mimicries and victims). If added back into the game via modding, the Geegas can be seen burrowing out of the ground, rather than Air Holes, which do not appear in Fusion.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gTO0V5b0Lq8&t=68s File:Fusion-Geega1.gif File:Fusion-Geega2.gif Trivia *The Geega bears a similar name to the Dessgeega species, but has no known relation. *In the Captain N: The Game Master episodes Kevin in Videoland and Metroid Sweet Metroid, Kevin and his friends are attacked by purple monsters while exploring Metroid. While they are not referred to by name, their similar body shape, eye stalks (not dissimilar to the Geegas' antennae), large mouths, and wings suggest that these creatures may be Geegas. Like most Metroid enemies, their appearance in the Nintendo Comics System adaptation is much closer to their original concept art. Gallery Metroid Enemy Geega.gif|''Metroid. Geegachibi.png|Japanese ''Metroid guide. Zomcard4.PNG|Canadian Topps card. Famicom Choco - Geega.png|Famicom Choco Metroid-geegafly.gif|''Super Metroid. ZMGeega.gif|Zero Mission'' Captain N Possible Geegas 2.png|Creatures resembling Geegas in Kevin in Videoland Captain N Possible Geegas.png|Creatures resembling Geegas in Metroid Sweet Metroid Mt metroid.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Metroid. Met dd 1.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Deceít Du Jour. Metroid pg04.jpg Cn-tmm 03.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: The Master Machine. Cn-tmm 04.jpg Cn-tmm 05.PNG Cn-tmm 07.PNG Cn2-09.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: The Happy Zone. Cn5-02.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: A King of Shreds and Patches. Cn5-05.jpg Screw Attack Geega Air Hole amiken Ryu.png|''Famiken Ryu'' ru:Джига Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Poisonous Flora, Fauna, and Fungi Category:Recurring Species Category:Air Hole enemies Category:Unused Bosses and Species